


Suspicion

by Oscarsings



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: this took too long, well the troop is only refrenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscarsings/pseuds/Oscarsings
Summary: CB has a tendency to make everyone worried now, even when he does completely normal things like carrying a present through town. But is the concern for this particular incident warrented?
Relationships: Dinah (Starlight Express)/Rusty (Starlight Express)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Suspicion

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for greenghostjekyll.tumblr.com based on a conversation we had ages ago about their wonderful (yet at times slightly unnerving) collection, and I decided to post it here too. Enjoy!

If there had been any lesson from the race, it was that everyone needed to keep a watchful eye on CB. 

Since the truth about the caboose’s… _pastimes_ had been revealed after his little stunt with Greaseball and Electra a few months ago, more and more things had been coming to light that were just deepening the hole of distrust that the others had thrown him into. It wasn’t like that was unfair treatment, but that didn’t make it any less odd to see someone everyone used to consider a friend now be avoided on the street like the plague. Well actually no what was more odd was the fact CB didn’t exactly seem... affected by the change. He still continued to walk down the street with the same howdy-doody smile and attitude as he always did, and would always wave and wink at those who passed him. Except now instead of getting waves or greetings in return he only got uncomfortable glares or sneers, if he got any response at all. And because of this, Caboose’s popularity only continued to decline. After all, what was more unnerving than seeing someone like that still acting _happy_ after the things he’d done?

...But unbeknownst to them, CB was fully aware of their discomfort by his unchanging demeanor. 

In fact he wasn’t just aware; he _loved_ it. 

Every day he looked forward to watching their gazes turn frightened or hateful as he so much as _glanced_ their way, and he couldn’t count the times he’d burst into frenzied laughter when someone would nearly fall over when he addressed them by name. 

Obviously now that the cat was out of the bag some serious dents had been made into his regularly scheduled endeavors and mischief. But in a way their hilarious reactions almost made up for all that. So much so in fact that now it was almost becoming a sort of game. It didn’t have an official name, but it boiled down to asking himself in the mirror before he’d leave for the day, “What is the most mundane thing I can do while still causing as much trouble as possible?”

Today’s play in the game was taking the cake in his opinion.

* * *

“Did you see that?” Rusty had put on the breaks in the middle of the sidewalk to watch CB idly skating by down the opposite street. Or more specifically, to watch what was in his hands.

“See what-? Oh,” The moment Dinah noticed what had caught the other’s attention her sunny demeanor wilted uncomfortably. “Who cares about him anyway, let’s just hurry up or we’ll be late to lunch.”

“No no wait,” he turned away from her and uncoupled, “What was he holding? A gift box?” 

“That’s what it looked like…” The dining car let out an annoyed huff when she was uncoupled and crossed her arms. “Why does it even matter? He ain’t botherin’ us anymore than he usually does.”

“What if he is though? Or what if he’s on his way to pull some kind of trick on somebody?” The concern in the engine’s expression was obvious. Partially because of the urgency in his tone, but mostly because of the steam currently pluming from his chimney. 

Dinah sighed and took Rusty’s hand, trying to pull him along. “Unless that thing shows up on your steps I don’t wanna think about it no more.” 

The steamer let go of her hand and skated down in the direction that CB had gone, “Come on aren’t you just a _little_ curious?” 

“No I ain’t Rusty!” Dinah whimpered and stamped her foot, startling her beau enough to put on his brakes again. They sat there for a moment just staring at each other before Dinah’s cheeks went a little red and puffy. “Alright so what if I am curious? What are we gonna do? Catch up to him ‘n ask what kinda scheme he’s got cooked up today?”

“No obviously not! That’d be dangerous.” He reaches up and messed with his headband a bit, “I was thinking we should just follow him and see what’s up.”

Dinah was _not_ amused. “You’ve _got_ to be joking.”

And as it turns out? He was not joking.

* * *

As CB skated down the street with the brightly wrapped package, he knew he was turning heads. To this day Caboose had never enjoyed the loud noises of the hustle and bustle of the city crowds, but knowing he was the topic of conversation always it made it more tolerable. He could practically _feel_ their concerned, curious, and paranoid eyes on him and the box when he passed by, and it was entertaining to watch as ever. No one would dare ask what he was up to or where he was off to, but of course they’d be wondering. They’d also probably be thinking:

‘ _What’s in the box?’_

 _‘Is it some kind of trick?_ ’ 

_‘Who’s it from?’_

_‘Who’s it for?’_

All good questions, but of course they’d never know. 

But in all honesty, what made this situation even better was that _CB_ **_himself_** didn’t even know what was inside. 

‘ _What’s in the box?’_ Who knows!

 _‘Is it some kind of trick?_ ’ Maybe!

 _‘Who’s it from?’_ Couldn’t care less!

 _‘Who’s it for?’_ Actually he could answer that, it was him! (he was pretty sure)

The gift had been left on his stoop that morning with no card and no indication of who it was from. To most that would be even the littlest bit concerning, but CB knew better than that. After all, there were only 6 other trucks out there that knew he was the one currently hiding out in that dingy little depot on the other side of town, and they would never try and hurt him. So unless someone had left it there by accident, or had found out where he had gone to avoid the crowds and decided to pull a fast one, Caboose was pretty sure it was safe to open. Besides, no sort of prank could ever constitute as much of a punishment as living in the old shack had been. Not only was it dreadful to be in because of the constant creaks and drafts that went through, but it became almost _unbearable_ because of the noise from the city. Never in any of his lives had he lived close enough to a city that he could hear the night life, so now that he was forced to hear it every night it was practically torturous. CB missed many things about the yard and his old shed… but that really was the thing he missed most. The silence. It made him sick thinking about how much he missed the quiet nights he so often took advantage of. That longing for silence and familiarity was making him insane, so that's what he was on his way to do; open the box back home. 

In his _real_ home. 

When the other freights had found out what he’d done to Rusty, needless to say… they weren’t happy. Poor CB had barely taken 3 steps back into the Freightyard before the other trucks had come at him screaming wielding bricks and coal. He had barely gotten out of there with his life! (Which in actuality wasn’t a major achievement considering the damages that had already been done in the race. A butterfly could have landed incorrectly on his cabin and it could have been enough to make him fall to pieces.) 

Anyway, CB had been forced to leave in such a rush that had absolutely no chance to retrieve anything from his shed, and since it had been made _crystal_ clear that he was no longer welcome to come anywhere near his old family, there hadn’t been an opportunity to return since.

Well, until now at least. 

The freights may have cut him out, but that didn’t erase the years of monitoring their schedules and planning schemes around when certain trucks would and wouldn’t be there. Knowing that, he was aware today it turned out that the yard would be completely empty; with the acception of Dustin and Poppa. That was fine, considering the worst Poppa had ever done was yell, and the fact that despite what many may think the worst thing Dustin had ever had the nerve to do was make a laughable attempt at threateningly throwing a few lumps of coal. CB couldn’t actually recall a time when the truck had ever actually hit his target hard enough to damage them, if he hit them at all.

With all that in mind, CB didn’t have any issue skating through the yard without a care in the world just like he used to. The shed wasn’t too far away thankfully, so as long as he didn’t run into anyone he’d be in and out q-

“I though’ we told you notta rear your ugly ‘ead here ever again!” 

Ah, Dustin. Right on time. 

Without even stopping his stride, CB spun around and greeted the coal truck with a grin and a wave, “Nice to see you too buddy! New paint job?”

Dustin grumbled and shook his fist in the air, “The others’ll be back soon and you’ll ‘ave it!” 

“I’m sure I will!” He giggled and turned back around, “This’ll be quick, don’t worry!”

“Worryin’s all anyone ever does around you!”

 _Well he’s not wrong there._ Caboose thought to himself with another soft chuckle as he cleared the yard. He wouldn’t show it, but it was likely he’d never get used to hearing the sweet ol’ coal truck so pissed.

Even though he didn’t _really_ care about loosing the freights after the race, it was still strange to hear Dustin so upset. The truck hadn’t even so much as raised his voice when Flat-Top accidentally punched him in the face. He was practically the sweetest guy around!

Which is why In all honesty.. it did hurt a little. 

Just a little. 

There was some small part of him that still thought that _maybe_ someday he’d be able to return to the Freightyard. _Maybe_ someday he’d be forgiven, and he’d be able to return to his old life. _Maybe_ someday things would return to the way they were before. ...But if the nicest truck of the entire yard was still angry even months after what had happened… Well to CB that turned his thoughts and hopes from ‘maybe’ to ‘won’t’. Because if Dustin didn’t want to forgive him… there wasn’t much of a chance that anyone else would ever consider forgiving him.

Eventually CB was able to pull himself out of his thoughts once he realized he was out of earshot of the other truck, and the shed was nearby. 

The sight of it was like a breath of fresh air despite the fact the words ‘Murder Shack’ had been painted on the outside in the red paint, and opening the door was more comforting than he’d ever have expected. But as nice as those feelings were, neither of them could have compared to the wave of relief he felt upon discovering the inside of the shed was completely untouched; it was as if he hadn’t ever left! It was evident that nothing was touched because of the thin layer of dust across the room, and there had been no obvious vandalism (on the inside). Once the door was shut, CB really felt as if he was home again because he was once again able to revel in the silence that he so desperately had been missing. And with the noisiest of the freights gone, it was quiet as a clear night sky in a field. Come to think of it, this may have been the first time he’d been in complete silence in months.

Oh Starlight it was like _magic._

The world was just… silent. It was as if a button had been pressed that cut out any sound aside from a gentle breeze against the walls, and all in that moment any tension CB had built up from the stress of every little thing just seemed to lift. His cabin felt lighter on his shoulders… his joints loosened... the pressure in his head was released… 

_Pure euphoria_ , he thought as he let out a gentle sigh and looked down at the gift in his hands. 

As much as he wanted to revel in the serenity of the moment, Dustin hadn’t been bluffing when he said the others would be back soon, so no matter how much he wanted to he couldn’t sit and doddle for long.

* * *

“Alright so he went back to his shed,” Dinah mumbled to Rusty as they watched CB shut the door behind himself, “It that ain’t suspicious. He’s probably just gettin’ some of his old crap that he left in there.” 

Of course that didn’t stop the little engine from pressing on, much to Dinah’s annoyance. “But what could he possibly need from there that he couldn’t just get in town? I just don’t like this...”

“I’d like to ask you again: _Who. Cares?”_ She was getting so annoyed that her hair had puffed up.

“I do!” 

“Well _I don’t!_ ” She exclaimed following him again, “Rusty if you don’t get back here right now-!”

“What is that..?” Rusty whispered, pressing his ear up against the wall. 

Dinah listened as well, “Is that.. music..?”

* * *

CB felt.. emotional.

Not happy. Not sad. 

_Emotional._

That’s the only way to describe the feeling that looking down at the item currently tinging away in his hands brought. The picture of the smiling faces of his friends- no, his _family_ all looking back at him filled his heart with such a rush of happiness and wishful thinking that he couldn’t decide between hugging the picture frame so tightly it might crack, or just stay looking at all of them forever. 

And if that wasn’t enough? The frame that the dopes had chosen was a _music box_. 

It was a wonderful sounding, musical picture frame of him and his family.

CB looked back up into his shed, eyeing the dozens and dozens of different music boxes that lined the walls. This would be a _perfect_ addition to his collection.

* * *

“...it sounds creepy” Dinah shuttered.

Rusty stood up and swallowed before taking her hand and leading her away, “Y-Yeah, let’s just get out of here alright?”

_“Finally”_


End file.
